


do you believe in fate? (do you believe in destiny?)

by librah



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librah/pseuds/librah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid dare. Of course it was a stupid dare.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where dinah's a bad (good) friend and camila has to flip a coin for every decision she has to make the entire week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you believe in fate? (do you believe in destiny?)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: idk what im rly doing

It was a stupid dare. Of course it was a stupid dare. _But_ it was a stupid dare that Camila Cabello could not resist even if she tried.

-

Last night, Camila went to a party with her roomate, Dinah Jane. And to clarify: yes, it was a party that she actually went to willingly (sort of).

("Dinah, we just moved into the building yesterday, I mean, why can't we just kick back and relax some more?"

"Oh my god, Mila, stop whining and put your damn pants on.")

But still, she actually mingled with people she barely knew instead of following her friend around like a lost puppy. And she only got the urge to jump out the window twice, and the feeling passed both times without incident, which is actually an improvement because in previous social situations, she usually gets the urge to jump out the window, like, 3 times within the hour she's there.

She blames it on her new year's resolution. This year, her resolution was to become more adventurous and be more open towards people because she's tired of being constantly reminded of her lack of a _wild side_ while her best friend practically radiates  _wild_. And because Dinah pointed out that, _"Mila, I don't understand why you make up a new year's resolution every year because you haven't kept, like, any of them for longer than two months,"_ Camila is more than determined to keep this one for the rest of the year. Or even better--the rest of her life. Yeah, then when they're in their sixties, Camila will be rubbing it all over Dinah's stupid elderly face that she _can_ keep a resolution. 

-

"Okay, Camila, truth or dare?" 

Her, Dinah, and a handful of her newly acquainted friends were all sitting in a circle and Dinah suggested that they play a game.

Camila studies the situation of a bit. Dinah knows that Camila knows that she has to choose dare. She's known her best friend for years and she's aware when the girl's up to something, and Camila doesn't like it one bit.

Still, Camila can't really do anything about it unless she wants to be proven wrong. "Dare."

Dinah smiles a particularly evil smile and says, "I dare you, Karla Camila Cabello--"

She rolls her eyes at her friend's attempt at being dramatic. "Get on with it."

"--to flip a coin for every decision you have to make in your life for an entire week."

The dare was odd. Camila was kind of expecting her to say something incredibly idiotic and immature like, _"I dare you to hump that *insert inanimate object here*."_ Although don't get her wrong; she's _really_ glad she doesn't have to hump anything, but still--this sounds pretty evil too.

"Fine."

Dinah flashes her a grin and pulls a quarter out of her pocket. "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" She tosses Camila the coin which she barely catches.

 _Oh boy_.

"Fifty bucks says that you won't last the week."

The group around her oohed. "You gonna take that, Camila?" One of the guys--Chad, probably? Actually, she's pretty sure there's at least 3 similar looking guys in this party named Chad--asked.

"Oh really?" Camila definitely isn't gonna be one to back out of this challenge. "Okay, it's a deal." She looks at the quarter, then back up at Dinah. "You're gonna owe me some money by the end of this week."

Dinah smirks. She'll have to admit, this new side of Camila is a lot more fun to mess around with.

-

"Mila, can you grab me my soda over there?" Dinah gestures to the can of soda on the coffee table only a few feet away from her.

Camila looks up from her book. "It's literally right there. You can reach it if you try hard enough."

Dinah shakes her head. "Nuh uh, girl, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" 

"You gotta consult the coin before you make a decision, remember?"

Camila frowns. She was right. With a glare sent in Dinah's direction, she puts her book down and flips the coin. Heads for yes and tails for no.

It lands on heads.

"Ha! Gimme my soda, please and thank you." She sticks her hand out, waiting for Camila to give it to her. 

Camila begrudgingly walks over to the table and hands her the soda.

"Hey, watch it!" Her roomate complains as she almost spills the drink on her. "Just because the magic coin is not in favor of you doesn't mean you gotta take it out all over my new shirt!"

She rolls her eyes. "So now it's magic?"

"Well yeah, don't you believe in fate and all that?" She takes a sip from her can and makes that 'ahh' sound that she knows Camila finds annoying. "It was foretold by the gods of whatever that you would bring me this wonderful refreshing beverage and quench my thirst of a thousand men."

Camila snorts. "Yeah, okay, Ms. Oracle, I'll be in my room before you make me do anything else." She gets up and starts walking away from her.

"But did you consult the coin about that first?" Dinah shouts after her, but she pretends not to hear.

-

It's been like that for five days; Dinah constantly asking Camila to do something that she could very well do by herself and Camila was _tired_. 

("My phone is so far away."

"Mhmm."

"Mila?"

"No."

"Coin."

"...Ugh."

"Thanks, boo."

"Shut up."

"It's not my fault the gods have decided to bless me again.")

 _You're getting 50 dollars when this week is over,_ Camila thinks. That's the only thought getting her through the rest of the week.

-

Dinah asks her to do the laundry the next day. 

They were standing in the empty laundry room for about 30 minutes with still no clean clothes or even in-the-process-of-being-clean clothes. The first 20 minutes consisted of constant teasing on Dinah's part and threatening on Camila's and more talks about fate and dirty clothes wars, and the other 10 consisted of Camila struggling with the washing machine because it was nothing like the one back at home and Dinah attempting to "help" her.

The taller girl sighed in frustration. "Sorry, Mila, but i have no idea how to work this stupid thing. I'm takin' a snack break." 

"Are you serious-"

"Relax, Ima see if they got any vending machines in this building and then I'll come back with some snacks or something. I still gotta be familiar with all this unknown terrain, ya know." With that, she left Camila all alone to fend for herself.

She hit her head against the machine with a thud. And then another thud. And another one. And another one. And a few more after that one. She would have kept going if it wasn't for Dinah walking up behind her, probably back from her snack run.

That was when she decided she didn't want to go through with this bet anymore. She was going to tell Dinah about how stupid this was and how she can have her fifty dollars. She spun around to look at her.

If Dinah was actually a really really pretty girl with dark hair and green eyes, then yeah, this was totally her best friend standing in front of her.

"Din--ah..." Her eyes widened as she realized that this really attractive girl looking at her was definitely _not_ Dinah. "You are not Dinah."

Did she already mention that this girl was pretty? Like super pretty. Like descendant-of-the-goddess-of-beauty type of pretty. _Or maybe even the goddes of beauty herself,_ Camila thought.

The girl raised a perfect eyebrow and it dawned on Camila that she was just asked a question.

"Sorry, what?"

Aphrodite gives her a smile and says, "I was asking if you needed any help because it looked like you were uh, struggling." 

Camila felt her face grow warm. "Yeah, I kinda need some help, if you don't mind."

She hears the nicest laugh she's ever heard in her entire life as the girl says, "I wouldn't mind at all." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Lauren."

"Camila." She takes the hand.

- 

When Camila was shown how to work the machine, she was sure that Lauren would leave and that they would part ways with a word of thanks, but she was still there, talking about how they could keep each other company the entire time even when Camila insisted that she would just bore her.

They talked to pass the time. They talked about Camila moving in with Dinah, and about the dare she's doing for 50 bucks. Which when actually saying it out loud to another person, Camila realized that it sounded kind of lame and embarrassing, but Lauren just laughed so Camila laughed along with her. They talked about Normani and Ally, Lauren's roomates and their crazy antics. They both agreed that them and Dinah should meet up because they would all probably become quick friends.

-

After what seems like 2 entire lifetimes, Camila (with help from Lauren/Aphrodite) finishes all the laundry with still no Dinah in sight.

The two girls exchanged their goodbyes and Camila went on her way.

"Oh, wait," Lauren called after her.

Lauren walked up to Camila and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. 

Camila looks down and realizes that Lauren wrote down her phone number.

"You know, just in case you ever need anymore help with the fuction of laundry machines or any other machines... or something." Lauren avoided looking Camila in the eyes when she said that. Like she was almost shy about something.

They've only known each other for about an hour and this wasn't the level-headed mannerism that Lauren showed the entire time they conversed.

Then it clicked. She was flirting. With Camila. Like actually flirting. A pretty girl was flirting with her. And she was flustered. Camila Cabello was making a pretty girl flustered.

If Dinah was here, she would be so proud of her.

"Yeah, yeah." Camila nodded maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah, maybe sometime we could even go out and grab a bite or something. Like, to thank you for helping me and stuff," she finished lamely.

"Yeah, definitely." Lauren nodded in the same manner as her. "Yeah, it's totally a date." She stopped, realizing what she said. "Wait, no--" she stuttered out, "I mean like not a _date_ date, but like--"

Camila didn't need a coin to make this decision. "Well it could be, you know."

"Wait, what?"

"A date."

"Like... a _date_ date?"

"Yeah, like, a _date_ date."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah." Words are just tumbling out of Camila's mouth without any further thought. "If you're okay with that, of course."

Another enthusiastic nod coming from Lauren. "Yeah, I'm actually super okay with that."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"So... tomorrow i guess?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"So, uh, bye." Camila takes her basket of clean laundry, blushing even harder now and moves to leave.

"Yeah, bye. I'll see you for our... _date_ date."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a while, just smiling at each other like two confused idiots who somehow managed to land themselves a date.

If Dinah was there, she would have made a fake gagging noise and told them to get a room by now.

"Okay, bye for real now this time." Camila laughs, noticing that she's only moved a couple of feet away from the girl.

Lauren laughs too and Camila can't think of anything else that sounded better.

-

As Camila walks back to her room, she thinks that Dinah's blabbering about the gods of whatever has finally gone to her head because she actually finds herself thanking them and the coin in her pocket for making her do her best friend's laundry today.

**Author's Note:**

> holla @ me on tumblr: bijauregui


End file.
